


Coffee for Two

by twobirdsonesong



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Brother Feels, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee dates are very important for bb!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for Two

Blaine is already seated at the little table when Cooper comes into his bedroom carrying a can of whipped cream.  Blaine’s wearing one of their father’s bowties, looped around his plump neck, but he doesn’t yet know how to tie it, so it just hangs loosely.

“Hey buddy,” Cooper says.  “Lemme fix that for you.”  He kneels down next to Blaine, who is sitting straight-backed and ridiculously proper.  Blaine takes their monthly coffee dates very, very seriously.  Blaine lifts his chin as Cooper quickly knots the bowtie – it’s still too big on him, but it’ll do.

“There you go.” Cooper pushes his fingers through Blaine’s wild mess of curls.  “Very debonair.”

“Dapper,” Blaine corrects as he straightens the bowtie that needs no straightening.  He’s got a little grin on his lips.  It’s his new favorite word.

“Oh, my mistake.  Dapper it is.”

“Sit, Coop.  It’s gonna get cold. ” Blaine points to the chair to the right of him and Cooper resists a groan.  He’s been too tall for the plastic kiddie chairs since long before the very first time Blaine made him sit down at the knee-high table in his bedroom and share a pretend cup of coffee.  But he folds his long body down into the uncomfortable little seat and does his best not to knock the table with his knees.

Blaine has the table set like he’s watched too many episodes of  _Friends_ , except he’s still too young to have seen a single episode.  And besides, Blaine’s really more into dancing along to what’s on the radio and practicing the piano than sitting and watching TV.  There are cups and saucers and a tin of biscotti that their mother bought the other day arranged rather precisely on the blue plastic table.  There are even two linen napkins folded neatly.  Cooper knows Blaine can reach the kitchen drawers to get the napkins out, and he has an inkling of an idea as to how Blaine got their father’s espresso cups down from the high countertop.  Cooper’s pretty sure that the dining room chair he found shoved up against the kitchen counter is explanation enough.  Blaine’s never fallen off anything he’s climbed up onto yet, so Cooper’s not too worried.

“Give me your cup, please.”  Blaine says as he picks up the coffee carafe that’s filled only with his impressive imagination.  Cooper hands over the cup and grins as Blaine bites his lip in concentration while he pantomimes pouring two cups of coffee.  Cooper puts a piece of hazelnut biscotti on each of their plates.  They’re drizzled with chocolate and Cooper’s starving (he’s a teenager and he’s always starving), but he waits.  There’s one more step. 

“Cream?”  He asks Blaine, when his little brother is done pouring coffee.

Blaine nods excitedly, eyes disappearing into his chubby cheeks with the size of his smile; Cooper knows this is his favorite part.  Cooper takes the can of whipped cream he brought with him and squirts a healthy dollop into both of their cups.  Blaine claps his hands together and squirms in his little chair.

“All right, can we eat now?” 

“Yes!”  Blaine grabs his biscotti in his chubby fingers and shoves it into his cup, down into the whipped cream.

The coffee might not be real (Blaine’s hyper enough without the added boost of caffeine), but the biscotti are, and when Cooper takes a bite, crumbs tumble down the front of his shirt and into his pants.

“Cooper!” Blaine scolds, and his thick eyebrows are drawn tightly in childish consternation.  “Napkin!”  Blaine picks up the napkin that was already spread daintily across his lap and makes a grand show of putting it down again.   _Like so_ , he doesn’t have to say.  Cooper gets the message loud and clear.

“Oh dear me,” Cooper picks up the napkin he’d previously ignored.  “I’m so sorry, Mssr. Anderson.  How awful of me.  How terribly uncouth.  How uncivilized.”

“We’re gentlemen,” Blaine says with perfect sincerity, but his big golden eyes are dancing. 

“Gentlemen,” Cooper agrees.  He dips his finger into his espresso cup and scoops up a dollop of whipped cream.  “We’re dapper gentlemen who would never do this.”  He reaches across the table and boops Blaine’s round little nose, smearing whipped cream across it.  Blaine gasps, but he grins so broadly his eyes disappear again.

“COOPER!” He exclaims and Cooper can’t help but laugh. Blaine looks so  _silly_  with his too-big bowtie, his messy hair, and his so proper posture, and now there’s a dollop of whipped cream on his nose.

“Oh, B.  I’m sorry, you just – on your face – it’s just-” Cooper can’t say anything else, because all of a sudden Blaine’s face scrunches up and his tongue pokes out as he tries, unsuccessfully, to lick the cream from his nose.  And Cooper falls of his chair for laughing so hard.  And he keeps laughing when Blaine slides off his own chair, crawls on top of him, and smears his whipped cream-covered nose all over Cooper’s cheek.


End file.
